


Domestic Disorientation

by megaExorcist



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaExorcist/pseuds/megaExorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Leonard L. Church wakes up to a surprisingly suburban life, and is wary of it. In his efforts to get out of this weird dream he seems to be in, he uncovers more and more memories from this life. Soon he begins to question which reality is the one he needs to be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Disorientation

**I don't know how these author's notes work, but they usually precede a fanfiction, right? Close enough. This is a Red Vs Blue fic, the main character being Leonard Church. It's a memory-loss type deal with a bit of personal headcanons thrown in. All of which taking place in a domestic Au. In this chapter, I introduce Church, the Director and Agent Carolina. Without further confusing ado, here goes absolutely nothing.**

 

* * *

 

I woke up in a house I only barely recognized. Well, I could only see the one room I was in, but it was familiar to me. It was a bedroom, the walls painted with blue camouflage on the lower half, and a light blue the rest of it. The furniture had been painted to match the room, more or less, and there was a large, partially torn Buzz Lightyear sticker on one of the dresser drawers. It looked like a ten year old's bedroom. It was a lot like my old bedroom. I sat up and looked down at myself, fearing for a moment that I may have been turned into a ten year old. I hadn't. I sighed with relief, almost forgetting the fact that it was a ridiculous thought to begin with.

I stood up and began to search the room, eventually finding some clothes to throw on. At first, I didn't notice the difference, but I soon realized that, while I had not been turned into a ten year old, my age had been thrown back a bit. Not twenty years, though, as I first thought. A stupid thought, though weird things had happened to me by now. I had been made into a teenager. I guessed maybe fifteen or sixteen. Honestly at that point it didn't matter, because what the hell was I doing here? And as a teenager? I left the room, trying to figure out whether I was alone or not, and hoping that possibly there was someone to tell me what was going on.

I left the room, went down a sparingly decorated hallway and found the kitchen/dining room area. Sitting at the table there were two people whose faces I recognized. One was Agent Carolina, a freelance agent who was the daughter of the man who had created me. In some twisted way, she's kind of my sister...but at the same time she is the daughter of another version of me. She was younger, too. Sitting across from her was her father. The Director, a man who I could sum up with one word.

"You!" Thankfully, my voice didn't sound any different than I had expected it to. I marched up to the table and stared down at him. "What the hell going on here?"

The man gave me a confused look, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" I repeated, almost indignant at such a ridiculously simple answer.

Carolina swallowed the bite of food she'd been chewing and nodded, "Yes, Leonard, breakfast is happening here. Should it not be?"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, taking a step back so I could more accurately glare at both of them. "Where are we? Why am I a fucking teenager?"

"Calm down," the Director put down his fork, looking a little concerned, and slightly irritated. "We're at home, and you were born a little over sixteen years ago."

"That's..." I trailed off. He answered my questions and didn't answer them. "I'm confused."

"I'll say," Carolina stood up, also looking concerned. It took me a minute to realize they were both worried about me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I...what? I'm not sick!" I would have said more, but as I was talking, the Director had stood up and touched his hand to my forehead, as if testing for a fever. As soon as he made contact, images began to flash across my mind. Most of them seemingly childhood memories, but with him and Carolina. She was my older sister, by two years. He was our father, and our mother died a few years ago after getting really sick. He wasn't this man I needed to hate, and couldn't trust. He was a man that I loved, and one of the few I could trust. I was filled with memories of me and my father, and Carolina only appeared in a few of them.

I swayed backwards a little, and their worry intensified. I touched my own forehead, then looked at my hand, expecting blood. "What. The actual fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Carolina asked, incredibly confused.

"I think...I forgot you?" I wasn't even sure of it as I said it. "But he...Dad...when he touched my head I think I remembered. About him."

"So," she said, still confused, "You're saying you lost memories?"

"I think so," I shook my head, "But fuck if I know! He touched my head and I saw these images, and they were like memories, and I got a feeling like...." I snapped my attention back to the Director, "Or maybe it's some fucking brainwashing program or something! You were tired of me getting in your way, so you faked your death and set up....all this shit...somehow and now you want me to think I'm your fucking son so I'll do what you say!"

"Leonard Church." The Director hadn't shouted, but he had used that terrifying, low tone that is reserved for really angry fathers. "I don't know what's going on with you, but that was really uncalled for. Go get ready for school, and when you get home, go straight to your room."

I wanted to snap back, to keep defying him, but there was an overwhelming sense of something driving me to obey him. I opened my mouth, then shut it, then turned away, starting to walk back to the room I had woken up in.

"Oh," he added, no pity in his voice, "and I'm taking away your Xbox until you snap out of whatever this is."

I was already in my room, so I just closed the door, careful not to slam it. I didn't need any more trouble at this point. "Wait," I said out loud, "School?"

 

* * *

 

**I beg forgiveness for all inaccuracies and variations of the canon, and for anything that seems OOC. Pretty short for a first chapter, I think, but that was just a good (and totally not lazy at all) place to end it. If you guys like it, I'll be sure to make the next chapter longer. That next chapter will introduce (hopefully) the rest of the blue team, and possibly a few red team members. Please review.**

**Megans.**

 

 


End file.
